Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microwave apparatus operated for heating dielectric materials, and more particularly it relates to a power control device for the mgnetron of a microwave cooking oven.
The invention can be utilized in various microwave apparatus for domestic and public uses, and also in low-power industrial microwave installations of the kind operated for evaporation of fluid mixtures, heat treatment of dielectric materials, control of a predetermined moisture content of a medium, and the like.